Deep pressure is the type of surface pressure exerted to a body, for example, by a firm hug, holding, swaddling, or firm petting. Deep pressure applied to many parts of the body has a relaxing and calming effect in adults, children, infants, and some animals. For example, deep pressure has been described to produce a calming effect in children with autism or ADHD (attention deficit hyperactivity disorder). It has been postulated that deep pressure may have beneficial effects for other psychiatric, neurological and/or developmental disorders in adults and children.
Deep pressure devices have been developed to apply deep pressure to a person much like the feeling of a firm hug, swaddling, or firm petting. These devices are often used in hospitals, schools and homes. Some deep pressure devices require large, heavy machines which are not easily portable. In many deep pressure devices, pressure is not easily adjustable, or evenly-distributed, or cannot be documented in a wearable garment in a simple way. These devices also do not provide feedback of the pressure applied, i.e., feedback which can be monitored and then documented. Many devices leave the user of the device in no control over the amount of pressure being applied to their bodies, i.e., the devices are not self-controllable. With many devices, it is difficult to achieve evenly-distributed pressure. Furthermore, many devices lack safety features.
The inventor has determined that there is desire for improved deep pressure therapy systems that provide evenly-distributed pressure, are easy to use, are adjustable in size and/or provide additional safety features.